


暮雪

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: F/M, 前世今生, 前世师弟今生师妹, 单方性转, 年龄差, 未成年, 老夫少妻车, 风师妹, 飙车预定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 渺万里层云，千山暮雪，只影向谁去现代AU，前世今生，《粉雪》性转版，设定共享前世师弟性转今生师妹，两倍年龄差，老夫少妻飙车预定不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Kudos: 13





	1. 上

支离的梦境，仿佛遥远的记忆。  
往昔的记忆，犹如破碎的梦境。  
……哪些是真实的？  
……哪些又不是？

身体在坠落。  
一直、一直、一直、不断地往下坠落。  
失速感过于不真实，坠落过于漫长。  
是梦吧？  
睁开眼，眼前是一层层浓厚翻滚的遮天乌云，有光，透过那云层射进来，伸手想去抓，身子一沉，却坠落得更快。  
是想捉住那光，还是捉住那云？  
……云……  
云！  
背后忽被一股浑厚掌劲托住，堕势顿消，下坠的身体被强大的力量反推而上。  
被救了。  
是谁？  
你是谁？  
挣扎翻过身，却见救他的人下坠之势更急、跌得更快。  
不！  
拼命伸出的手怎么抓也抓不住那个人。  
他甚至看不清他的面孔。

他只知道那人带着宽慰的笑，替他坠入了无方深渊。

“师弟，来生再见！”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

呼……清醒过来的聂风长舒一口气，只是课间小憩一会儿，怎么又睡着了？还有，那个梦，那个令她悲伤不已的梦……

已经是第几次梦到同一个梦了？难道说，真的有所谓的前世今生？那是属于她上辈子的记忆么？聂风自嘲地笑了笑，若真是的话，自己上辈子是个男人啊？真好呢。

倒不是说她对自己现在的性别有什么不满，只是，像她这般的性格，或许果真是做个男生会比较开心。

“哟，聂风，精神这么差，你是不是真的晚上有出去玩得很晚，所以都没能好好‘睡觉’呢？”

来自邻桌女同学不善的笑言调侃令聂风暗自苦笑，她怎么会听不出那些话中所暗示的羞辱之意。最近，有一些关于她的流言越传越难听，什么援交、被人包养之类，无根无据的也不知道怎么就会有人信，但她并不想去澄清什么。

她生得太好了，太过出众，难免遭人妒忌。可是，让无聊人无聊事影响到自己的心情和正常生活，并不值当。

所以，聂风不在意地对邻桌同学耸了耸肩，和气地笑了笑，回答道：“也许吧。”

女生的脸色顿时变得不怎么好看，但聂风向来就是这般油盐不进、怎么都不会生气的态度，她们并非不知道，不过是不甘心罢了，眼下自讨了个没趣，便也就悻悻然不再理她。

生活学习总是要继续的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“噫，下雪了！”

放课后，学生们各自收拾东西准备离校，却不知谁喊了这么一句，还没离开的众人纷纷聚拢到窗前。果然，窗外暮色黯然、阴云低沉，却是纷纷扬扬飘起了大瓣大瓣的雪花，看来将会是一场不小的雪。并没有去凑热闹的聂风犹自整理着书包，站在自己的位子上眺望了一眼窗外，亦露出淡淡的欣然微笑。

她很喜欢这样的场景。但与其说她喜欢雪，不如说她喜欢下雪的云。下雪时的云，总带着一种奇特的白，看起来很是温柔——她曾经调皮地把这想法告诉那个人，换来那人不置可否地摇摇头，亦不知是在笑她的异想天开，还是她的孩子气。

“你们看，包养那个那个谁的男人又来了。”音量不高不低、已说不上是‘窃窃’的‘窃窃私语’传进了聂风的耳朵里。先前恶意讥讽她的那个邻桌女生似在窗外看到什么，眼睛突然亮了起来，连忙招呼了身边其他几个交好的女生，对着窗外指指点点起来。

无奈叹气。不过——看了眼手机上“我来接你”的四字短讯，微微抿唇——现下的状况倒并没让聂风意外。其实步惊云很少有空有机会亲自来学校接她，而他的爱车又实在惹眼得很，所以被人误会他的身份也不奇怪，只是，聂风还是很佩服同学们丰富的想象力，难道步惊云长得真的很像sugar daddy么？被自己的发散性思维逗笑了，聂风勉力没让自己笑出声，更加快了收拾东西的速度。

“好帅哦那个男的～”  
“而且身材也好棒哦。”  
“我猜他一定很有钱，那么酷的车。”  
“被这样又帅又酷又有钱的男人包养好像也蛮不错的哦。”  
“哈，就你们也想‘霸道总裁爱上我’？”  
“就是就是，也不照照镜子，你们哪个比得上聂风好看？”  
“呸，你们男人就只看脸的吗！”  
“切，人家性格脾气也比你们好得多好吧？”  
“以色事人的绿茶婊有什么好！”

教室里开始上演滥俗言情小说里的争执对话，争议中心的本尊聂风顿觉头疼，她并不在意无谓加诸于她身上的标签，因为清者自清，自己是什么样的人自己清楚就好，然而，到底没人喜欢耳朵无端被污染，还是赶紧撤了撤了。

不过，他们所说的也并非完全没有触及真相，只是他们不知道，步惊云，是她名义上的监护人。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

天色渐渐变暗，雪依旧在下。车窗外飞速倒退的城市灯光，映衬着纷纷暮雪，别有一番鲜见的静谧美感。

聂风坐在后排座位上，从车窗外收回的目光又偷偷去瞄驾车的男人。那个年龄是她两倍还多的成熟男人，依旧一脸不怒自威的严肃，面部刚硬的线条似容不下半点柔软，却让聂风觉得好看极了。

不道德的、不应该的、不可以的，可是太迟了，她已经陷进去了。

今天是她十七岁的生日，百忙中的男人特地抽了空提早回来陪她。心中软绵绵，却是既痛且哀，她本是豁达爽利的性子，可唯独在步惊云面前，每每便生出小女儿般痴缠的百转心思，不可告人，无法言说，苦极了。

她又想起了那个梦。

梦里那代替他坠下无方深渊的身影，总是会和眼前的男人重叠起来——也许，是我前世欠他的，要拿今生来还——聂风总不由自主地这样想。

“云师兄……”

“嗯？”

以步惊云的年龄，她当叫他一声叔叔，可是聂风总是固执地要叫他『云师兄』。步惊云早年也曾在她修习跆拳道的天下武馆学过武，因此称一声师兄也未为不可，且步惊云对于她的固执从不置一词，任由得她云师兄云师兄地叫着，从未反对。这个表面看来冷酷无情、在警队里素有“死神”之称令人闻风丧胆的男人，唯对她有着独一份的宠溺。

所以，她总会忍不住想要恃宠而骄，比如现在。

“我……不想在外面吃饭，能回家做饭吃么？”

步惊云跟她说过生日这天会带她去某家高级餐馆用餐，可其实她对于那些仪式并不在乎，反而更想回家，回到步惊云与她的『家』，只跟云师兄一人独处。

“好。”

她临时变卦提出的请求不可谓不任性，餐厅的位子怕是早已订好的，可是步惊云半分迟疑都没有，简洁明了一声好，便答应了她的请求。

依稀记得，梦里的那个他，似也是这般，对于他的任何请求，他从不拖泥带水只一个“好”字作答。

胸中忽觉更痛。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

与步惊云一起去超市买了新鲜食材，然后回家，由年长男人负责烹制大餐，但聂风也没闲着，赖在厨房里不走说要帮忙，可最后与其说是帮忙打下手，倒不如说添乱的成分更多一些。

人间烟火，油盐酱醋，和至亲之人平平淡淡地过日子——早慧的少女只觉，这便是她想要的生活。

一顿饭毕，即使还未吃那步惊云精心为她挑选的生日蛋糕，心中也早已被一种甜蜜的暖意塞满。而聂风不知，那源自心底的幸福感，令她的笑颜焕发出了何种美丽夺目的光彩。

吃过一口蛋糕后，抬头望向给予了她这一切的年长男人，只见步惊云耀如寒星的黑色眼睛精光炯炯、一瞬不瞬地正看着她，一种异样的热意顿时在胸中扩散开来。

男人伸了手，替她轻轻抹去沾在颊上的蛋糕屑。

心脏在胸腔中加速的跳动已让她感到疼痛，那股在五内缠绵了好久的冲动终是冲破了理智的束缚。

他们有着巨大的年龄差，他是她名义上的监护人，可，那又如何呢？

若说前世的他们有着诸多顾忌，今生便是想什么都不顾了，聂风的爱情，聂风的生生世世，为什么不能是给步惊云的？

风和云注定是要在一起的，不是么？

少女放下手中的蛋糕，她倾了身，静静凑到男人的面前。

“云师兄……”

抛却了令脸颊发烫的羞赧，聂风蜻蜓点水般，轻轻吻了吻步惊云的唇。

-待续-


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车了开车了，老夫少妻BG车准备发车，攻方POV，不喜勿入
> 
> 风儿第一次，前戏要做足

她逾矩了，这样的举动是绝对不应该的，她可以亲吻步惊云脸上任何其他地方，唯独不可以是嘴唇。禁区、禁忌，她越了雷池——步惊云对此会有什么样的反应？会生气么？会斥责她么？

冲动之下任性而为，吻完之后才开始感到害怕与紧张，可心中一股倔强的执拗令聂风不想退缩，她没有退回原来的位置，只与步惊云拉开一点距离，心怀忐忑地去瞧年长男人面上的神情。

没有看到预想中的恼怒，但聂风的心跳得更厉害了。男人面上的表情是一如既往的平静，平静得令她感到痛——或许，对于步惊云来说，这个吻也只不过是她又一次孩子气的恶作剧罢了。

小孩子的任性胡闹，不值得计较……吗？

苦涩的委屈顿时泛滥开来——自己到底是在做什么？她只是爱上了步惊云而已，只是……想让他知道而已。

鬼使神差地，她又把自己凑到步惊云面前的最近处，闭上眼，再一次吻了吻那比想象中要柔软得多的嘴唇。

屋内寂然无声，谁都没有说话。

唇分，睁眼。那个男人仍只是默默地看着她。

步惊云黑色的眼睛过于深邃，其中的光亮复杂难明，叫聂风永远都猜不透这个比她年长得多的男人心中在想什么。可是，自从两年前被步惊云收养，聂风总有种感觉，他看自己的眼神是不一样的，他待她与对旁人是不一样的。

难道，是她错了么？是她自作多情么？

“风儿。”男人终于开了口，磁性的低音暗沉得叫聂风心中一紧，只听步惊云的声音缓慢低沉地继续说道：“你知道自己在做什么么？”

强撑的勇气轰然坍塌，理智因步惊云的问话骤然清醒。不能说、不能说！——如果捅破这层纸，她就会失去继续留在步惊云身边的资格，那绝不是她想要的。

“对不起——”

眼眶酸涩难忍，聂风忽地站起身，只想逃走。但是，步惊云拉住了她。

反应过来之前，她就跌坐在了步惊云的大腿上，跌入了男人的怀中。

诶？

她的腰被一条铁箍般的强壮臂膀圈住，面庞被男人一只粗糙却温暖的大掌捧住。聂风在那张刚毅得永远没什么表情的面上，看到了一丝苦笑，她怔住了，那是她从没想象过会出现在步惊云脸上的表情。

“本想等到你十八岁的生日……”男人的手指拨开她的额发，深沉的目光直直看进她眼底，他低沉的声音里带上了一种让她似懂非懂的痛苦，“该说对不起的人，是我。”

然后，她被步惊云吻住了唇。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

少女犹如一只受惊的小兽，柔软的身子在他的怀中微微发颤。

步惊云从来不是个正人君子，上辈子不是，这辈子也不是。二十年的寻找与等待，已磨尽了他的耐心。原本想，今世的她若无意于他，那么他或许还能继续忍耐克制下去，只默默护她守她一辈子，也未尝不可。但少女一天天地长大，他看着她眼中对于他的依恋一天天地深重起来。直到今天，那因幸福而绽放的明媚笑颜，那双看向他的清澈眸子中再无掩饰的纯然爱意，令他一分一秒也不想再多等下去。

步惊云找他的师弟找得太久了。今世重逢，唯一的意外，是这孩子如今的女儿身，但，不论是男是女，聂风就是聂风，是 **他的** 风，独一无二、没有人可以替代的， **他的** 聂风。

“云、云师兄？”

被他吻过的少女，微颤的双手搭在他的肩上，没有推开，没有抗拒，低低轻唤他的声音里带着惶惑无依的紧张，却更有一丝期盼，仿佛想要确认什么一般，但又害怕得到答案。

黑暗的占有欲无止尽地灼烧起来。

铁臂将少女的身子搂得更紧，娇嫩柔软的唇瓣令他忍不住一尝再尝，禁忌既已打破，便再没有什么能阻止他。聂风是属于他步惊云的，永远都是。哪怕她没有前世的记忆，哪怕她没有想起他是谁，哪怕他的所作所为在世人眼中将是如何的背德罪恶令人不齿，他已不想再等下去，他要让聂风再次 **彻底地** 属于他。这一次，不会再放手。

贴在少女柔嫩唇瓣上的薄唇并未用力，只是轻柔地摩挲着，让少女感受他的气息，步惊云并不想吓到这个尚未成年的孩子。聂风太纯粹了，他一点都舍不得伤她。交叠的唇时或短暂分离，然后再紧贴，吮吻。直到他感到怀中的身体不再紧张颤抖，男人才慢慢张开嘴，有力的舌肉试探着侵入少女的口中。

“嗯——……”

攀住他宽阔肩膀的小手顿时紧张地抓紧了他，怀中娇躯有一瞬的僵直，他明白这是少女未曾想象过的亲密接触，因此并不急于进入更深，只以舌尖安抚般轻轻接触聂风的小舌。女孩的气息瞬时乱了，她发出情不自禁意味不明的轻吟，只令步惊云欲火大盛，险些烧尽他的理智。唯有聂风能令他如此这般把持不住，她任何一个细小反应，都能挑得他的欲火燃烧更旺。但同样的，为了聂风，他更不能失控。

初始的震惊过后，少女柔滑的小舌开始主动接近他，虽仍带着丝羞赧，刚触到便退了回去，但聂风这般的反应已再清楚不过地告诉他，她并不讨厌抗拒这样的亲密接触。

既得许可，步惊云便不再顾忌，他加深了那个吻，强有力的舌彻底勾住女孩的小舌，让其退无可退，只能与他纠缠。呼吸、唾液、舌肉，全都纠缠在一起，深刻地交换着彼此的情热渴望。女孩的身子在他的怀中渐渐软下来，而步惊云曾经冷硬的心又何尝不是因这样的缠绵而变得柔软无比。

扶住少女后脑的大掌渐渐往下挪去，手掌揉捏住聂风细嫩的后项时，亲吻亦沿着姣好颌线一路向下，贴上纤长白嫩的侧颈徘徊流连。原始的独占欲令男人本能地咬住少女的咽喉，大力的吮吸将专属于他的殷红印记刻在了女孩白皙的颈项上。

怀中少女的呼吸急促起来，不自觉仰头的动作令步惊云品尝到更多娇嫩可口的肌肤。他摸到聂风居家时换上的白色连衣裙背后的拉链，开始往下拉。

“唔、云师兄……”

感觉到他的动作，女孩不安地动了动身体。步惊云亲了亲她的左眼皮，略略拉开两人的距离，深邃的黑色眼睛定定看着聂风，问她道——

“风儿，我要你。你可愿？”

女孩因他直白的问语霎时绯红了脸庞。

“我……”

羞怯令她嗫嚅着不知如何开口，聂风最终重重地点了点头，给予了男人她的许可。

“嗯。”

温热的大掌从敞开的拉链中抚摸上她的后背，轻抚两下后，开始去解少女乳罩的扣子。这举动令聂风顿时羞得无可无不可，她下意识勾紧了步惊云的颈背，将自己埋进年长男人的肩窝里，不敢再去看男人。

步惊云亲吻着聂风的额角与鬓边长发，抚摸少女背脊的大掌享受着细腻肌肤的美好触感，一路摸向前，穿过腋下，最终覆上女孩胸前柔软的乳房。

“呜——”

少女的身体剧烈地颤了一下，步惊云却将那娇小可爱的乳房揉捏得更紧。十七岁的聂风已是身材高挑，长腿颀颀，可唯独胸部的发育不甚丰满，但步惊云根本不在意这个，肉感也好，贫乳也好，只要是聂风这个人，没有一处他不爱。更何况，他很喜欢一只大掌就能将少女柔嫩弹性的娇乳全部拿捏在掌中的手感。

揉搓小巧乳房的力道并不大，依旧是给予聂风足够的时间适应他的触碰。少女在他颈边气吐如兰，身子随着他的动作难耐地微微扭动，原本柔软的乳尖很快就在他的掌下变硬起来。

“舒服么？”

“嗯、嗯……”

女孩乖顺地在他怀中点点头。无论变成什么样，『聂风』在他面前总是乖巧得令他心疼。步惊云抬起女孩染上了娇羞的面庞，忍不住再去亲吻他的宝贝。

唇舌交缠间，他抱起聂风，让她分开双腿跨坐上他的大腿。步惊云将少女被解开的白色连衣裙从肩头退下大半，令少女敞露香肩。被他吻得不住娇喘的聂风顺从地任由他将她一条白皙修长的手臂从衣袖中抽出，再由他将她的乳罩从同一边脱下摘离，只挂在另一边衣袖未退的臂上晃晃荡荡。

一双青春挺翘的少女乳房彻底暴露在了步惊云的眼前。女孩白嫩的玉乳虽不大，却也十分圆润，一圈细窄的乳晕颜色粉嫩，衬托着挺立的小小乳粒，极是可爱诱人。大掌重新覆上一边的酥乳，捉紧揉压。娇嫩软肉任凭他拿捏的感觉好得太过，女孩在他掌下是如此的脆弱可欺，令他不得不强压下越烧越旺的侵略欲。他让聂风坐挺了身子，好让他吻上她如玉的锁骨，然后向下，吻住心口，再向下……

“呃嗯——”

步惊云将一侧小小乳尖含入口中时，聂风身子一震，呻吟出声。

许是为自己甜腻的声音感到羞臊，少女立刻紧咬住下唇，却也忍不住乳房被男人施力吸嘬的刺激，连连抽气闷哼。

聂风青涩可爱的反应令步惊云只觉欲火烧到了鼎沸，他加重掌下揉捏少女柔嫩乳房的力道，将另一侧乳尖更深地吸入口中，直逼得少女不禁再度发出呻吟。

“哈——哈——”

女孩喘息着，不由自主地在他怀中扭动身子，却不知她无意识中磨蹭着男人腿根的动作，差点令步惊云理智断弦。

“云师兄、云师兄——”

仿佛受不住过多的爱抚刺激，迷离中的聂风哀求般呼唤起他，声音端是可怜无助。于是步惊云终于放开了她。

年长的男人一把将衣裙半退的少女横抱而起，朝着自己的卧室走去。

-待续-


End file.
